Jupiter Jones
Jupiter Jones is the daughter of Maximilian Jones and Aleksa Bolotnikov. She grows up in poverty in Chicago, and her prospects are poor because she and her mother are undocumented immigrants. Unknown to anyone, Jupiter is the genetic recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax, the deceased matriarch of the House of Abrasax. Her status as a recurrence brings her to the attention of Seraphi's three children, who all want to use her in their own political machinations. Biography Prelude Jupiter Jones was born somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to Aleksa Jones, who was fleeing Russia with her sister to start a new life in America after the murder of her baby's father. Jupiter was born in the house of Leo with the planet Jupiter 23 degrees ascendant, which supposedly indicated that she was destined for great things. Despite this prediction of greatness, Jupiter had a difficult start to life and grew up in impoverished circumstances, sharing a room with her mother and aunt in her first cousin once removed Vassily's house in Chicago. Role in the film As an adult, Jupiter works as a housemaid in Chicago with her mother and aunt. She hates her life, and dreams of owning a brass telescope like the one possessed by her dead father. She considers herself to have been unlucky in love, and is told by Vassily that she is unmarried because she is too smart. To get the funds she needs for the telescope, she agrees to a money-making scheme set up by her second cousin Vladie that involves her selling her eggs to a fertility clinic. At the clinic she is identified as the recurrence of the dead intergalactic Queen Seraphi Abrasax, though she is not traced immediately because she uses the name of her friend and employer Katherine Dunlevy on account of her immigration status as an illegal alien. She is nearly murdered at the clinic by agents working for Seraphi’s eldest son Balem Abrasax, but is rescued by Caine Wise, who was sent to kidnap her by Seraphi’s youngest son Titus Abrasax. Balem, as Seraphi's primary heir, holds title to Earth, the most valuable property in Seraphi's estate. His siblings scheme to take Earth or at least knock Balem down a notch. Seraphi's will provides that title to the Earth will revert to her upon her recurrence; to prevent that, Balem and Titus have agents looking out for a recurrence. Balem wants to kill her. Titus wants to marry her, thereby becoming the primary heir, and then kill her. After a chase through Chicago, Jupiter and Caine escape to the countryside where they team up with Caine’s former commanding officer, Stinger Apini. Stinger discovers Jupiter's true identity when honey bees begin to react as if under her control, and explains why she is being pursued. They don’t have long before a team of bounty hunters tracks them down, and Jupiter is soon captured by Razo and Ibis, who take her to Cerise, a planet held by Kalique Abrasax, Seraphi’s daughter. Kalique is not as murderous as her brothers. Kalique bribed Razo and Ibis to double cross Balem. She is kind and warm to Jupiter, explaining more about her mother’s history and introducing Jupiter to RegeneX and its effects. Make no mistake, Kalique has her own self interest at heart. By helping Jupiter, she weakens her brothers' political positions. Caine soon arrives with an Aegis ship, and Jupiter is taken to the birthplace of humanity, Orous, where her inheritance is assured and she is marked as the true recurrence of Seraphi. Before they can leave Orous, Jupiter and Caine are cornered by agents working for Titus, having been betrayed by Stinger. They are taken by ship to Titus's clipper and are split up, with Caine being imprisoned in a cell. Jupiter is wined and dined by Titus, who reveals the shocking truth: RegeneX is people! Horrified, Jupiter listens as Titus tells her that he wants his planets to be spared the harvest, and agrees to marry him because she believes that, in doing so, she is safeguarding many lives. While she has second thoughts, she is finally swayed when Titus offers Jupiter military pardons for Caine and Stinger. The wedding goes ahead, but just before it is sealed Caine swoops in and tells Jupiter that the wedding was a trick: Titus intended to kill her and take the Earth for himself. Distressed, Jupiter leaves with Caine; overwhelmed and confused by her experiences, Jupiter only wants to go home and Caine, Stinger and members of the Aegis crew escort her back to her house. They are confronted by Chicanery Night, who explains that Jupiter’s family has been kidnapped and taken to Balem’s Jupiter Refinery; Jupiter must go with him to Balem if she wants to see her family alive again. Despite being warned against it, Jupiter agrees and goes with Mr Night to Balem. While she comes close to giving in and sacrificing her inheritance for the sake of her family, Jupiter realises that, in doing so, she would be condemning the Earth to imminent harvest. She refuses, electing a dispenser to allow herself to die along with her family to prevent others from enduring the same. This enrages Balem, who attempts to strangle her. Jupiter knees him in the groin and Caine bursts in, entering into a battle with Balem’s forces after giving Jupiter a gun to protect herself with. She then kisses him saying "In case I don't get the chance again". Jupiter starts to move her family members to safety as Balem watches from the shadows, emerging when he thinks she is vulnerable and swiping at her with a blade, cutting her arm. Jupiter turns her gun on Balem, shooting him in the leg after he taunts her by saying that she won’t be able to pull the trigger. An explosion causes the floor to collapse beneath them, and Jupiter and Balem are sent tumbling through a grav trough. They both manage to get a hold of some railings, and Jupiter runs in an attempt to get to safety. After an extended sequence where Jupiter is imperilled and caught in near-death situations, she runs straight into Balem, who viciously attacks her with a metal pipe. Balem knocks Jupiter down and addresses her as if she is his mother, Seraphi, asking if some part of her remembers her death. While he’s distracted, Jupiter presses a finger into the gunshot wound in Balem’s leg, overpowering him and attacking him with the pipe he had used to beat her until he stays down. Balem reveals that Seraphi hated her life, and begged him to kill her. Jupiter refuses to engage in further violence, saying “I’m not your damn mother” as she throws the pipe aside. Immediately afterwards, the platform that they are standing on collapses and Jupiter and Balem both fall; Caine arrives at the last second, rescuing Jupiter. They, along with the Aegis ship, escape the refinery just before it is completely destroyed. Grateful and happy to be home after her traumatic experiences, Jupiter returns to her normal life with gusto; her family, proving their love for her, present her with the telescope she had dreamed of buying. She tells them that she has a date. She meets up with Caine on the rooftop of the Willis Tower in Chicago and they share a kiss before flying off. Appearance Jupiter is a young and slim woman in her early to mid twenties, and she has brown hair which she generally pulls back into a practical ponytail. Since she is her recurrence, Jupiter is physically identical to Seraphi Abrasax . Personality Jupiter is shown to be dissatisfied with her arduous existence, but appears uncertain about what she wants to do with her life. She seems to have an interest in fashion, and will try on her employers' expensive dresses and jewellery on occasion to escape from her mind-numbing cleaning duties. After learning of her new-found status, which forces her to take a gigantic leap from a simple Chicago-dwelling maid to an interstellar monarch and CEO, Jupiter is overwhelmed but resilient, trying her best to make the correct choices despite making mistakes along the way. She cares deeply for her family members despite their faults, and prioritizes their well being above her own. Overall, however, she is shown to be extremely principled and was prepared to sacrifice herself and her family to protect the Earth. Relationships Caine Wise Jupiter first meets Caine after he rescues her from keepers at the fertility clinic. Caine immediately puts Jupiter at ease by leaving his gun with her and telling her how to use it, since he knows she will be frightened and needs to feel safe. They don’t have much time to bond because they are attacked soon after Jupiter wakes up and are forced to leave Chicago. Nonetheless, they are able to resume their conversation during the subsequent car journey as Jupiter tends to the wound Caine sustained in the attack. Jupiter learns more about Caine from Stinger, and appears fascinated and intrigued by his mysterious past. On the journey to Orous Jupiter flirts with Caine, blurting out “I love dogs” when Caine points out that he is a splice and not the right man for a woman of her rank. The conversation ends awkwardly, but Jupiter continues to flirt with Caine after she has been formally recognised as Seraphi Abrasax’s recurrence at the Commonwealth Ministry. Caine, while still somewhat perplexed by Jupiter’s forwardness, appears more responsive; however, before they can kiss they are both taken prisoner and separated by agents working for Titus. When Caine and Jupiter reunite after he rescues her from Titus’s clipper, Jupiter is upset and only wants to be returned home. When they are met by agents working for Balem, Caine is protective and warns Jupiter against going to Balem; despite her affection for Caine, Jupiter refuses to follow his advice and goes to Balem for the sake of her family. Jupiter is relieved and astonished when Caine bursts into the refinery to save her, and gives him a brief but passionate kiss when they are reunited, since she is afraid that she might not have another chance to demonstrate her feelings for him. Despite this they are ultimately reunited when Caine saves Jupiter for the final time, flying the two of them to an exit portal created by the Aegis ship. After her ordeal is over, Jupiter arranges to go on a date with Caine and they meet atop a tower in Chicago where they kiss and discuss Jupiter’s plans for the future. Their date culminates with the two of them flying through the Chicago skies, finally able to enjoy each other’s company. Balem Abrasax Jupiter learns of Balem’s existence from Caine, but only meets him after going to his refinery for the sake of her kidnapped family. Jupiter is defiant, quick-witted and brave when met with Balem’s contempt, and even manages to make a quip (“my mother never cleaned a toilet in her life” “maybe that was her problem”) that he finds amusing. As well as this, Jupiter demonstrates considerable empathy for Balem despite his cruelty; she appears to understand that his monstrous beliefs were instilled in him by his mother, and seems to pity him more than she fears him. While she is defiant with Balem, she is not reckless and agrees to submit to his demand for her abdication after he threatens her mother’s life; only when she is moments away from sealing the contract does Jupiter realise that she can’t prioritise her family’s lives over the lives of everyone on Earth. Despite knowing Balem’s terrible capacity for cruelty, she refuses to abdicate and does not allow herself to be intimidated by him. When Balem attempts to violently strangle her, Jupiter decisively knees him in the groin to escape. Later, when he cuts her with a blade, Jupiter acts just as swiftly, shooting Balem in the leg when he taunts her by saying that she won’t be able to bring herself to pull the trigger. The final encounter between the two of them comes as Jupiter is attempting to escape the crumbling refinery; Balem surprises Jupiter and viciously attacks her before she can flee. Jupiter is terrified and desperately tries to escape, eventually getting the upper hand by pressing a finger into the gunshot wound in Balem’s leg. Jupiter watches with a mixture of disgust and barely-concealed rage as Balem confesses the ‘truth’ of his mother’s murder, snarling “I’m not your damn mother” moments before the platform they are both on collapses beneath them. Category:Characters Category:Bolotnikov Family Category:Entitled Category:Humans Category:Terrsies